


The Photo Shoot:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Married: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Beaches, Bedrooms, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Gen, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Modeling, Nipple Play, Nipples, Photo Shoots, Photographs, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: This is a second part to "Never For Granted", Steve gives Danny the Ultimate Gift, Himself, Danny gets to be up close & personal at a photo shoot, Steve is the cover & spread model, Is Danny gonna like it?, Will Steve find a third career?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a steamy one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Short one, Sorry, This is a part to my "Married" series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photo Shoot:

*Summary: This is a second part to "Never For Granted", Steve gives Danny the Ultimate Gift, Himself, Danny gets to be up close & personal at a photo shoot, Steve is the cover & spread model, Is Danny gonna like it?, Will Steve find a third career?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a steamy one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Short one, Sorry, This is a part to my "Married" series!!!*

 

 _ **"Vogue"** _ could be heard over the loud speakers, as Commander Steve McGarrett was posing in some boxers briefs, the third pair & kind of underwear, for his anniversary present to his partner & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, He normally would not do this type of thing, But Danny convinced him that he had the body & looks for it, He could never deny his lover a thing. Steve & Danny's friend, Photographer Melissa "Mel" Saunders came over to check on him, as she changed the lens on her camera.

 

"How are you doing, Handsome ?", Mel asked Steve with a smile, Steve smiled back with a bigger smile, & said, "I am little tired, but I could make it through, It's worth it to see him relax", he indicated to Danny smiling, as he was talking with one of the crew, The Beautiful Photographer said, "We just got a couple shots to nail, Steve, This is gonna be hot, He must be a good boy to get this for your anniversary", she teased him, & he blushed as a response, "If I wasn't dating my boyfriend, & you were not gay & involved with Danny, God, The Things I would do to you....She trailed off with a wolfish grin, Steve blushed a deeper red, she smiled at him, & said, "Go on, Commander, Your lover is waiting, Take a break, We will call you", She pat him on the butt & sent him off to Danny.

 

Danny saw his lover coming up to him, & finished his conversation, He saw that Steve had a dazzling smile on his face, & when the Seal reached him, they kissed & he said to him, "Thank you so much for this, Baby, But the "Peyton Manning" football was enough, I can't believe that you arranged this", he was in awe, Steve shrugged his naked shoulders, like it was no big deal, "Mel was having trouble with an ex-boyfriend, & I took care of it, she owed me a favor. Besides, You told me that this was one of your fantasies, Danno", he said with a smirk, Danny traced a nipple with a finger, & said, "Mmmm, You have no idea", & they kissed once more. They snuggled, & Mel called him afterwards, Steve said, "Duty calls", & the couple kissed quickly, Steve went with Mel to get in his next outfit, Danny just hung back with a smile, as his lover plays model.

 

Danny nearly had a heart attack right then & there, Steve looks absolutely amazing in his blue open shirt, & jeans that were unzipped, that just scream "FUCK ME !", He saw the wink that his partner & lover gave him, & refocused on posing for the camera, He took direction really well, & just relaxed. Danny was really thrilled to see Steve like this, & hopes to see it more in the future, Steve went to change into his first bathing suit, & they were heading for the beach, Mel turned to her friend, "You are one lucky son of a bitch for snagging him, Men & Women hate you across America", Danny said smirking, "I know, I am damn lucky", & they don't say a word, as they made it to the beach.

 

The Beach Shots did not make everything better, Steve running along the water, & playing in the waves, when he posed seductively in the water, & in the sand, Danny was gonna orgasm in his pants right then & there, Steve was just making the beach even more sexier, when Mel called it quits for the beach, Steve was ready to finish up, Steve went to take a shower, Mel showed the blond all of the shots, Danny mumbled, "Beautiful" Steve came out, & dropped his towel, He said, "Let's finish this, Before I lose my nerve", & got into his first position on the bed, Mel told him to relax, & trust her, she started to snap off the first set of shots.

 

Steve was just screaming sex, as he just posed in different positions on the bed, & in bed, He gave the perfect bedroom eyes, & Mel was capturing it all, & encouraging to keep it up, She called quits once more, & everyone began to pack it up, Steve changed into his street clothes in no time, Mel showed the couple the finished product, Mel said with a smile, "Ever think about being a model, Steve ?", The Navy Seal chuckled, & said, "No, I already have a day job", They waved at her, & headed straight home, So Danny can take some pictures & have his way with him.

 

_A Week Later:_

 

The Pictures came to Steve's Office, He called Danny over, so they can look them over together, & Steve blushed as he saw himself in those pictures, & Danny was happy, cause he has proof that he is dating the hottest man in Hawaii, Steve bit his lip, asked his lover, "They don't look stupid, Danno ?", He doesn't want to embarrass or cause him any problems in the future, He would die if that ever should happen.

 

Danny said, "They are beautiful, Hell, Baby, You are beautiful, I always thought you were beautiful", Steve thanked him & blushed, They shared a hot & passionate kiss. The Former New Jersey Detective said with a sly smile, "As a thank you for my gift, How about we get the fuck out of here, Toss back a couple of Longboards, Dinner at your place of choice, I give you the star treatment, that includes a back rub, Then I fuck you til we are both spent, How does that sound ?", He bats his eyes at his lover, waiting for his answer.

 

Steve moaned at that idea, & smiled his trademark grin, "That sounds wonderful, Danno, Lead on", Danny chuckles, as they went to their respective offices, to shut down & closed up everything, Steve was glad that he did the shoot, cause it made his Danno very happy. "If Danno is happy, Then I am happy, Plus it makes my life easier, & 5-O's", He thought to himself, as he waited for Danny, & they smiled at each other, as they left HQ, & got into the Camaro, They headed for Steve's choice for dinner.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*

 

 


End file.
